Gray Rain
by joyincreation
Summary: Basically the story of how Evan meets his parents. I don’t really think it will be more than a one shot unless I get that one fan who just loves it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sure, the ending was perfect for the movie but really I need more and so of course as usual I have to write it myself.

Summary: Basically the story of how Evan meets his parents. I don't really think it will be more than a one shot unless I get that one fan who just loves it and I feel that I can't not continue.

"So, is he…?" Louis asked turning towards Lyla as the concert ended.

"Our son?" Lyla asked smiling, "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Why didn't you… I mean how did," Louis stumbled having trouble finding the words that most people wouldn't be even able to comprehend in his current situation.

"I went to the square everyday that I was in New York, I tried to find you but I couldn't, and then one day my father was talking his usual rant about how I couldn't raise a baby on my own and how you would never be there for me and I just snapped I walked out of the restaurant, on to the street and apparently into oncoming traffic. When I woke up my father told me that he was gone, I just didn't know that he meant he forged my signature and gave him to the state. My dad had a bad heart attack a couple of weeks ago and told me what he did I've been looking for him ever since," Lyla said already walking towards the entrance to the stage.

"So you didn't know that he was alive?" Louis asked trying to comprehend.

Lyla just shook her head tightened her grip on Louis' hand and walked past security, and into the wings. Straining their necks they looked for Evan searched, but it wasn't until Richard Jeffries tapped her on the shoulder and pointed toward a priest that they saw him.

"I already told him that you were his mother, but he won't be expecting you," Richard said smiling at Louis.

"I'm Louis, his da," Louis said with his clear Irish lilt.

"ah," Richard said then nodded his head and walked back.

"Wait," Louis said pulling back Lyla from walking over to their son.

"What?" Lyla asked concerned about what could be so important.

"I'm his father, how the hell is that supposed to work," Louis asked looking at his son's back.

"Just like it works that I'm his mother, come on lets go meet your son," Lyla said practically dragging him over.

Lyla stopped just short of touching her son, kneeling she tapped his shoulder praying that he would recognize her. He slowly turned, first looking up toward his dad smiling like this was the day he'd been waiting his whole life for, then looked down towards his mother. He stopped and just stared, looking for the first time on the woman that gave him birth.

"Do you know who I am?" Lyla asked choking up severely.

"My mom?" Evan asked hesitantly looking sheepishly into her eyes.

Once again she just nodded and hugged him as tightly as physically possible without crushing him. They stayed like that for the longest time but too short in both of their opinions, when someone tapped gently on Lyla's shoulder, she turned and saw Louis down on his knees looking straight into her eyes, begging to be introduced.

"I know that Mr. Jeffries didn't tell you about him, but I just found your dad," Lyla said smiling once again taking Louis' hand and putting it onto their son's shoulder.

"We've met," Evan said smiling, as Louis ran his hand over his sons face and into his hair trying to memorize his face, burn it into his subconscious.

"Yeah we did, if I'd known I was your da' then, I would have driven you to the concert myself." Louis said looking into his sons eyes, his eyes.

"You guys met?" Lyla asked looking from the love of her life to her son.

"Yeah, he was playing in the square and we switched guitars, he's only been playing for six months and he's already better than me." Louis said finally just giving up and standing up, "Lyla, do you live here?"

"Yeah I've got an apartment close by," Lyla said getting his point and standing up as well taking her sons hand. "Where do we go for your stuff?"

"What stuff?" Evan asked naively.

"You don't have any stuff, books, clothes?" Louis asked shocked and a little guilty that his son didn't have anything, but then he remembered that he had the music and he went to Juliard and he didn't feel that sorry for him.

"No, just what I've got on I borrowed the tux," Evan smiled as Lyla waved to the reverend and walked out onto the lawn.

"Well I think that tomorrow we'll have to change that," Lyla smiled and squeezed Evan's hand.

"He needs a leather jacket," Louis agreed picturing him in it.

"And we need to get your hair cut, has it always been so misshapen?" Lyla asked mentally measuring it.

"Well, at the home no one really cared about my hair," Evan shrugged.

"Well were getting it cut tomorrow," Lyla said as Louis hailed them a taxi seeing as none of them had a car.

"Okay," Evan smiled and stepped into the waiting taxi after his dad.

They drove on in a whirlwind of plans for the future, August's return to Juliard as Evan Connelly, a bed, a school. As the taxi turned the street corners they planned there life, without words they had already agreed that they wanted this cab rides home after huge concerts, cab rides home together, that family that Louis didn't know he was missing, and the Lyla had been longing for, for 11 years. Evan finally found his parents and found his home as well, he learned in that cab that his mother was a cellist and his father was in a band, he did get the music from them, he got the world.

The cab eventually stopped and the questions began.

"So what's your favorite color?" Lyla asked beginning with the easiest questions.

"Um…I don't know, I guess…gray," Evan decided, never really having thought about what any of his favorites were.

"Gray?" Louis asked skeptical as Lyla opened the front door.

"Yeah, like the rain," Evan smiled looking up at the sky that was flooded with clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy crap you guys, thank you seriously I've gotten 26 reviews for just the first chapter, I mean I was seriously not going to continue but then I started getting all these reviews and until today my internet was down otherwise I would have updated much sooner, but seriously guys I can't really update this unless I get inspired because I'm really working on my Sky High and Hairspray fics (both slash just warning incase you read them). So I'm sorry but that's just how it is. I love you guys!

ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC

"So are you good?" Louis asked as both he and Lyla tucked Evan into Lyla's big queen.

"Yeah, just really tired," Evan said yawning after the word tired as if it was the trigger for sleep.

"Okay, well just sleep and well keep talking in the morning," Lyla said and brushed her hand across his unruly hair and kissed him on the forehead; Louis did the same and followed her out into the living room.

"So are you…" Lyla began asking the question she already knew the answer to but wanted to hear the answer to anyway.

"Am I?" Louis asked knowing exactly where she was going with this but still wanting her to ask.

Lyla however wasn't moved so easily, and just stared at him until he laughed.

"No I'm not, and I'm hoping you're not either," Louis said moving closer to her on the couch that somehow had materialized underneath them.

"No, not since…" Lyla admitted turning until her entire body was facing him.

"Hmm," Louis nodded and leaned into her, following the Hitch rule like a true gentleman, waiting for her to follow. She faithfully leaned in the rest of the way and pulled him closer to her. Slowly the made there way to the position they found themselves in the morning after Evan was made, Louis behind Lyla and clothing on.

Once again that's how someone found them in the morning only there were no pictures taken, only a small boy asking if there was cereal.

"Mum," Evan said not realizing that he was starting to sound like his dad after just an evening together.

"Did you hear him, he called you mum," Louis said groggily sitting both him and Lyla up.

"Well, I think I'm a mum versus a mom don't you?" Lyla said trying to tame her hair while leading her boys into the kitchen. "So Louis can you cook?" 

"No, not at all, but I'm an excellent baker." Louis said sheepishly, while thinking of all the times that his mum had tried to teach him to cook, unfortunately Marshall had gotten all of that talent.

"Well at least you'll come in handy a little bit." Lyla joked as she pulled out a waffle iron and a mixing bowl. "So Evan what do you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Evan said trying to think of a time where he didn't eat cereal or nothing at all.

"Well I think that we should celebrate, I was thinking waffles, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns, sound good?"

"Yeah, really good," Evan said enthusiastically

"Ah the one thing I can cook hashbrowns," Louis said getting up from the kitchen table to pick out an appropriate skillet.

"Wow, aren't we just very Irish," Lyla laughed behind her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked like she was on drugs.

"The **only** thing you can cook is potatoes?" Lyla asked raising her eyebrows as Louis stuck his tongue out at her while Evan laughed.


End file.
